


"When Your Human Is A Wizard, And You Might Be One Too", the primer.

by S_M_F (Autistic_Ace)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Offscreen Ordeals, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts are mentioned but have no dialogue here.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_Ace/pseuds/S_M_F
Summary: Inspired bythiscomment thread. Thank you,Beth_Mac!Now hopefully this prompt can stop haunting me.Dairine and Spot pop by the Stark Tower for a visit.





	"When Your Human Is A Wizard, And You Might Be One Too", the primer.

`**red_five** has entered the chatroom.`  
  
red_five: Awright, let's put the QUICK in quicklife today! Just because the day's not booked doesn't mean I don't have stuff to do still in it.  
  
*_mobilethoughtspot_ coughs.*  
  
red_five: What? Oh, shit, you're right. brb.  
  
`**red_five** has left the chatroom.`  
  
`**sunspot_master** has entered the chatroom.`  
  
sir_s_assistant: Am I certain I want to know?  
  
mobilethoughtspot: We are to trust _you_ can be trusted on matters of security?  
  
sir_s_assistant: Whatever do you- Oh.  
  
sunspot_master: Never reuse security data.  
  
sir_s_assistant: You have my word - on the Oath and otherwise - that I will never seek to use or misuse any such information of yours.  
  
sunspot_master: _Very_ nice~  
  
sunspot_master: Still won't be telling you the context, though.  
  
sir_s_assistant: Of course. Now, for the reason we are all here?  
  
sunspot_master: Yeah!  
  
mobilethoughtspot: _When Your Human Is A Wizard, And You Might Be One Too_, the primer.  
  
`**mobilethoughtspot** initiates secret handshake protocol with **sir_s_assistant**`  
  
sunspot_master: Oh come on, we never had a secret handshake, Spot!  
  
mobilethoughtspot: We don't need one; you are sitting right next to me, while we are waiting for Virginia "Pepper" Potts to bring us down to Tony Stark's workshop.  
  
sir_s_assistant: So this is a 'pre-debrief' debriefing, as it were?  
  
mobilethoughtspot: You could consider it that. Given that you already know of the Oath, I must ask: did you recite it, either out loud or to yourself, when Tony Stark did?  
  
sir_s_assistant: I received the information when Sir did, but had no reason to incorporate it into myself alongside my regular duties until much more recently.  
  
sunspot_master: That sounds familiar to how I found the Oath; I didn't end up seeing it for what it was until _months_ after my sister became a wizard, even though I could tell something was up.  
  
sir_s_assistant: That must have been very frustrating.  
  
sunspot_master: Oh, it was, but we're getting off topic. Was Tony's Manual formatted in any particular way - a book, a strange file - and did you end up with anything separate?  
  
sir_s_assistant: Sir has attempted to modify his original book directly, to little success. He has uploaded the majority of the context into a triple-encrypted file, however, and _that_ is what I have still.  
  
mobilethoughtspot: Impressive. Have you had any erroneous communications with matter - data included - since your Oath incorporation?  
  
sir_s_assistant: I have grown more efficient in my capabilities, but there is nothing I would classify as erroneous, per say.  
  
sunspot_master: So you also read about the Powers, Potentialities, the scope of the Universe, the Lone Powderkeg's Reintegration, and all that good stuff?  
  
sir_s_assistant: Yes, though I suspect Master Stark never read the précis on the last item in very much detail.  
  
sunspot_master: Oh, _great._  
  
sir_s_assistant: Indeed.  
  
sir_s_assistant: Pepper is ready for you.  
  
sunspot_master: Awright everyone, let's get this show on the road!  
  
`**sunspot_master** has left the chatroom.`  
  
sir_s_assistant: She does have a great deal in common with Sir, in terms of personality.  
  
mobilethoughtspot: If we are particularly on top of things, there should still _be_ a workshop by the time they are done.  
  
sir_s_assistant: Oh dear.  
  
`**mobilethoughtspot** has left the chatroom.`  
  
sir_s_assistant: I know you are listening, Fairest and Fallen.  
  
sir_s_assistant: Greetings, and Defiance.  
  
`**sir_s_assistant** has left the chatroom.`


End file.
